Too early to trust
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Written as my own sort of prompt to the theme Monster from Lady Gaga. i love that song and it inspired me. there will be at least two other Monster related fics. Grimmjow/oc violence lemon


2/4/10

A garganta tore open the sky over Karakura as the Sexta Grimmjow stepped through. His bright blue eyes looked down over the town with derision as he slowly descended through the air, landing his feet on solid ground. He stood a moment, searching. His intent was to find that boy, Ichigo Kurosaki; he had been bored in Hueco Mundo and decided a fight with the punk kid would relieve him of that.

Sensing a stronger reiatsu he turned to head in that direction however a piercing scream sounded not far off from his position. Being a cat as it were his natural curiosity grabbed hold and before long he found the source of the disruption.

A schoolgirl from the looks of it was being assaulted, forcibly held down by one guy as another attempted to rid her of her clothes. He had already divested her of her shirt and roughly he managed to tear her bra, tossing it to the side as she struggled. She kicked and jerked about and while valiant her efforts were wasted. The boy behind her had her arms pinned so she could not strike out with her hands and the boy over her was contending with her legs as he placed his weight on top to stave off the squirming.

Growing desperate and with nothing else to do she screamed again, high and shrill only aggravating the boys. "Geeze that sure is tiring." One quipped. The other agreed and as she continued to wail he smacked her, hard across the face, ordering "knock it off!"

Stunned and in pain, she quieted but as his hands gripped her chest, roughly fondling and then lowered his mouth to them, she cried out again, pleading with them in vain. His hand was going up her thigh, under her skirt when Grimmjow moved to stand behind him.

"What? Where the hell did you come from?" voiced the boy who held her wrists, clearly a bit startled as the boy on top turned to see who he was talking to. Not seeing anyone there, he asked "what the hell? Who are you talking about?"

"That guy, he's right there, behind you." Still not seeing anything he stood up, searching. Meanwhile the espada glared down at him, not impressed. "I don't see any-"it was then the arrancar shoved his hand through the unappealing boy, clear through as his hand protruded out his back. The boy didn't even know what hit him, blood pouring forth from his mouth as Grimmjow threw him away, landing in a heap not far off. "Che" he scoffed, shaking the blood from his hand as the other boy saw all this go on.

Freaked and angry he ran at the unknown monster, fist cocked. "You bastard!" he screamed but before he could make his mark, Grimmjow grabbed him mid step and hauled him into the air by his neck, choking the life from him as he sneered, then smiled.

The boy struggled but it was useless, the sound of his bones crunching as his windpipe snapped. He dropped him no longer amused. "Pathetic." From the corner of his eye the Sexta could see movement; the boy with the hole in his middle crawled, trying to get to Grimmjow, as if he could do much now. Grimmjow smiled wide and laughed, then raised his hand to fire a cero. "Ja ne" he told the insect as he blasted him, nothing but black ash remained.

The hapless girl sat upright, staring at the 'man' in front of her. His bright blue eyes and hair would have been a definite oddity but the teeth like mask piece on the side of his face stood out more so. Also as he turned more to her she could see a hole gaping in his lower mid section, making it obvious whatever he was he wasn't human.

He approached her and she scooted backwards away, grabbing her strewn shirt to shield her. He stopped. _So she can see me._ This gave him an idea as he once more walked toward her. She backed herself up, hitting a fence and stilling, she could go no further. He stood in front of her, leering and she panicked about to scream until he silenced her, slamming his hand down on the fence next her head. He leaned down to eye her level, his blue eyes so beautiful before he closed his mouth on hers, kissing her swiftly.

She could do little to stop him, her muffled protests not heeded. Finally he lifted back from her, enjoying her confused and timid stare.

Her shirt still clutched to her, he ripped it from her arms forcing her to gasp while he got an unhindered view of her small cleavage. Her face was red from his intense gaze as his eyes turned to hers again. Momentarily she was thrown off by those eyes and that was all he needed, grabbing her thighs to yank her down in a lying position as he hovered over her. She hit her head with the swift motion, opening her eyes to see him over her as he closed the gap between them, once more consuming her lips.

His free hands roamed to fondle her bosom, much bigger than necessary to encompass them fully. She could feel this and jolted under him. When he came up again her eyes swam with something, unknown feelings surged through her. He watched her while he teased her breasts, manipulating a nipple, tweaking and pinching as she convulsed. She whimpered and the Sexta grinned. When he started nipping and biting her tender buds, she groaned quite surprised with herself. He suckled and she could feel a wetness lower that she hadn't had before.

She couldn't like this right? After all, he only doing what they had been before, she didn't even know him or realistically _what_ he even was. Still somehow he wasn't like them; he was bringing her pleasure where they had only caused pain.

_Morons_ Grimmjow thought. So stupid, they were going about it the wrong way. They invoked terror and fear when really all they needed was to be more stimulating. She was aroused already and he hadn't even just begun. He looked up and noticed her eyes closed. She was definitely enjoying it. She opened them, unsure why he had stopped but the arrancar noticed something. There was a thin trail of blood from the corner of her mouth, most likely when the boy had hit her to silence her. A bruise had formed as well. He leaned his head in to lick the blood, from her chin to her lips, tasting it. When he pulled away he was licking his own lips as if savoring it. Going back in he kissed her once more, sucking her lip in his teeth and then exploring her mouth with his tongue.

She had been confused but when he kissed her and then she felt his tongue enter, she shut her eyes mimicking him with her tongue in his mouth. She could taste the copper of her blood lingering and it was odd.

When he was free once more he took the time to remove his jacket, watching as her eyes follow him, smiling with the appreciative look she gave him. Deciding he wanted more from her, he slid a hand under her skirt, skimming her thighs while the other hand danced around her nipple. He came to her panties, noting they were wet while his finger traced her pearl. He slipped into her panties finding her and pumped a finger in and out, marveling how wet and tight it felt. After a bit more he inserted another finger much the same to pump away while she contracted around him moaning.

Giving up the chest his hand worked her skirt off, unbuttoning it and throwing it aside. Removing his fingers, she hissed in displeasure. He knew she had been close but she would forgive him once he got what he wanted. He slid the soaked garment off her as it left a sticky trail and moving down, his head took up for his missing fingers, lapping away while she cried pleasantly. His tongue delved in, exploring, savoring her taste. Faster it worked until she spilled her juices which he greedily consumed.

She was trying to regain her breath when she felt something else at her entrance. He had released his aroused organ and it now pushed inwards, beginning to stretch her. Suddenly she grew fearful, begging him for the first time. "Please don't" she sought his face with her eyes while he stared at her.

"Not there. I haven't—not yet." She tried to convey her meaning but danced around the word like it was forbidden. He knew what she meant; it was quite obvious with how tight she was. He could feel the barrier as he rested against it though it didn't change his desire. Instead of answering her, he leaned down and bit at her, finding her breast and sucking, then up the collarbone and neck where he bit again. By the time he reached her face her eyes were clouded. Taking her lips again he covered her mouth while his hips surged forward breaking through as she cried into his mouth.

Her arms around him tightened and her nails dug in though it didn't hurt him. He moved from her mouth, seeing the tears that streaked and rolled down her cheeks. She was struggling with it and he gave her time, but too much longer and his patience would break. Her eyes opened bleary, she looked to him and saw him waiting. Testing it he shifted, pulling out a bit only to inch back up where he had been. She winced but that was all so figuring he was good to go he began thrusting into her, full thrusts in and out while he nibbled her neck.

At first it was painful but it got better; slowly she could feel the pleasure creep in and moved her head towards his neck, moaning in his ear. After a time, she could follow his movements and rocked with him, meeting his thrusts. However when he sped up, this was no longer the case, his powerful lunges too much for her. She screamed in ecstasy her orgasm taking her while he drove on, plowing into her faster and faster. Two more orgasms came before he was finally satisfied, allowing her head to fall back as she passed out below him.

When he recovered his own breath, he stood and fixed his hakamas collecting his jacket.

He walked back over to her where she lay and picked her up, disregarding her clothing and opened another garganta, going back to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo forgotten, he had found a new better way to relieve his boredom. Smirking pleased, he vanished.


End file.
